star_wars_edge_of_the_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Droids
A typical fringer may ridicule his droid to no end. yet without it, he is usually lost. Droids serve a variety of roles on the fringe, including security and conflict resolution, surgery and medicine, mechanical repairs, construction, astrogation and piloting, and mechanical labor. While many of these droids have only rudimentary intelligence, some are capable of independent thought. Physical Description: '''Droids are assembled in many different body types, from chassis that follow bipedal standards, to those of various animals, to completely utilitarian boxes or cylinders. '''Various Individual Models Droids can be either fresh off the assembly line with standard physical and mechanical specifications, or be customized units that fit their owner's tastes. * 2-1B Surgical Droid (Genetech/lndustrial Automaton): The 2-1 B Surgical Droid is a highly intelligent and flexible thinker; as one would expect of a droid whose decisions involve life and death. Its rather ugly chassis hides a remarkably complex and flexible behavioral circuitry matrix, and the droids are intelligent and capable in equal measure. * 3P0 Protocol Droids (Cybot Galactica): The 3P0 series of protocol droids are some of the most human-like automata ever developed—perfect for their assigned tasks as ambassadors, political aids, translators, and personal attaches. However, their advanced SyntheTech AA-1 verbobrains can sometimes develop neuroses or other "quirks." * IG Assassin Droids (Holowan Mechanicals): Culminating with the feared and deadly IG-88 model, the IC series is infamous as one of the most lethal assassin droids in the galaxy. IG droids rarely meet an opponent they cannot eliminate, and true to their humorless nature, they follow the instructions for a particular bounty to the letter. * LE-VO Law Enforcement Droids (Rseikharhl Droid Group): '''The success of LE-VOs in deterring crime in the Rseikharhl sector has led to their adoption galaxy-wide as appropriate models for police assistance and private security. Their programming requires them to follow Imperial codes to the letter and only use force when absolutely necessary. Though they are hardly ever equipped with lethal weaponry, they know how to target a stun weapon for maximum effect. * '''L O M Protocol Droid (Industrial Automaton): The LOM series was Industrial Automaton's attempt to upset a market dominated by Cybot Galactica. IA attempted to make a protocol droid very similar to the 3P0 units but with an insectoid head to appeal to niche markets. However, bad PR from at least one unit's career as a jewel thief caused IA to scrap the line. Some of the remaining LOM droids do have a habit of developing interesting and unexpected personalities. * R-Series Astromech Droids (Industrial Automaton): The wildly successful R-series ranges from the original and cumbersome Rl to the famous R2 unit and all the way to the soon-to-be-released R6. Aside from the Rl (which i smore than two meters tall and works aboard capital ships), all of the R-series astromechs are roughly a meter or so tall, and designed to ride in sockets aboard snubfighters to perform astrogation calculations and allow hyperspace jumps. A wide variety of tools also make them decent repair droids. Society: '''Smugglers believe a false rumor of an existing “droid worlds.”. They labor within the society of their human and non-human masters. Unless programed otherwise, droids are built to obey. However, there have been countless examples of droids that have transcended their original programming to become self-aware and self operating to remain at peak efficiency. Some droids enjoy their original duties while others pursue a new enterprise. The infamous 4-LOM started outt life as a protocol droid, before becoming a jewel thief and eventually one of the galaxy's most well-known bounty hunters '''Life on the Fringe: '''They operate with smugglers and criminal groups in the Outer Rim. Some besr their original design, while other units are cleverly disguised. A handful of droids chose to lead than to serve '''Droid Classifications * Class One (First-degree): Specializing in physical sciences, mathematics, and medicine, these droids are often highly intelligent intellectuals, but lacking in "common sense." * Class Two (Second-degree): Class Twos work in the engineering and technical fields such as repairs and astrogation. They are often well-liked due to their reasonable intelligence, non-threatening appearances, and quirky personalities. * Class Three (Third-degree): Class Three droids are often humanoid in appearance, as they are intended to work directly with organics. They are programmed for the social and service areas, such as interpretation, teaching, protocol, and diplomatic assistance. * Class Four (Fourth-degree): Class Fours are equipped with weaponry and designed for security, military training and operations, gladiatorial combat, and even assassination. * Class Five (Fifth-degree): Class Fives are simple labor units for a whole host of menial jobs, from sanitation to load-lifting. Many do not have enough cognition to be considered sentient. Species Abilities * Wound Threshold: '''10 + Brawn * '''Strain Threshold: 10 + Willpower * Starting Experience: 175 XP * Special Ability: Droids do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, and are unaffected by toxins or poisons. Droids have a cybernetic implant cap of 6 instead of their Brawn rating. In addition, after selecting their career, a Droid Player Character may train one rank in six of the eight career skills (instead of the usual four). After selecting their first specialization, a Droid Player Character may train one rank in three of the four specialization skills (instead of the usual two). * Inorganic: Since droids are inorganic, they do not gain the benefits of recovering with a bacta tank, stimpack, or Medicine skill checks. Droids do recover naturally by resting, as their systems attempt self-repairs. Otherwise, droids need to be tended to with a Mechanics check, using the same difficulties and results of Medicine checks for organic beings. Emergency repair patches can be used to repair damage just like stimpacks are used on organic beings. See Droid Repairs and Healing for more on droid repairs and healing. Due to their resilient metallic construction, droids start the game with one rank in the Enduring talent. * Mechanical Being: Droids cannot become Force sensitive, nor acquire a Force Rating by any means. Droids cannot use Force powers, and also cannot be affected by mind-altering Force powers. Category:Races